One More Night
by Constantinest
Summary: "Kau dokter bukan?" ucap Draco datar tanpa nada dalam suaranya. "Aku sudah bilang apa penyakitku, bukan? Kau sendiri tahu apa obatnya. Seharusnya kau bisa mencarinya untukku,"/ "Bolehkan aku jujur?"/ "Jadilah pengantinku malam ini Hermione." Review please, Complete


**One More Night**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest.**

"**Kau dokter bukan?" ucap Draco datar tanpa nada dalam suaranya. "Aku sudah bilang apa penyakitku, bukan? Kau sendiri tahu apa obatnya. Seharusnya kau bisa mencarinya untukku,"/ "Bolehkan aku jujur?"/ "Jadilah pengantinku malam ini Hermione."**

**Rated : T (Murni T)**

**-Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo-**

Iris kelabunya menatap dengan tegas dinding kosong. Entahlah, apa yang membuat mata kelabunya begitu tertarik pada dinding kosong. Tubuhnya seperti mayat hidup, kurus kering. Otot-ototnya yang membentuk semakin menciut. Tubuhnya yang dulu sempurna perlahan menghilang. Wajahnya yang tampan penuh kharisma seolah sirna digantikan oleh wajah yang sangat menonjolkan tulang-tulangnya. Kantung matanya yang semakin besar dan menghitam adalah nilai plus untuk tampilan saat ini.

Duduk termenung, sementara antara tubuh dan jiwanya sudah memisah tak jelas. Tubuhnya duduk diam dikamarnya yang gelap dan kelam, seolah menambah kesan sedih sangat kelam didalam kamar ini. Jiwanya, pergi entah kemana.

Pakaiannya masih sama. Tuxedo hitam yang entah sudah lama ia tak lepaskan.

Sekilas jiwa itu memperhatiakan tembok kamarnya yang putih polos sebagai layar yang putih. Sementara, matanya memancarkan sebuah cerita yang indah.

Seolah tubuhnya terpaku oleh semua kenangan manis itu. Kenangan yang membuat ia bisa gila seperti ini. Kehilangan segalanya.

Masih diam menatap layar putih itu. Makanan yang mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul dan membuat kamar itu dipenuhi oleh aroma makanan yang sungguh lezat. Namun, itu tetap tak disentuhnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya merana sedih.

Seolah dirinya sudah terperangkap dengan dunianya sendiri. Dirinya dan kenangan itu.

Kenangan yang terus berputar-putar didalam otaknya yang menyedihkan. Dirinya lupa segalanya, terlalu terpesona dengan kenangannya sendiri. Masih diam dan bisu.

Ketukan dipintu terdengar. Namun, seolah tak bisa mendengar suara itu dan masih memandang serius tembok putih itu.

Seorang pria tua, mengenakan pakaian resmi dengan jas hitam serta celana hitam, serta sepatu vantofel yang mengkilat. Setiap hari selalu sama. Dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, mengambil makanan itu lalu kemudian memandang tuannya yang menyedihkan.

Seolah tuannya sudah mati.

Keluar secara perlahan berharap tuannya memberikan reaksi. Namun, setiap hari sama. Tetap duduk disitu dan termenung sendirian. Menutup pintu kamarnya yang besar dan diukir dengan berbagai macam gambar yang indah. Matanya yang sudah tua menatap seseorang pria yang melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Pria itu memandangnya penuh harap, berharap menemukan sebuah jawaban yang baik. Namun, pria tua itu hanya memberikan gelengan lemah menatap makanan yang masih segar dan tak disentuhnya sama sekali. Setiap hari selalu sama.

Hanya tinggal menunggu hari saja, kapan ia akan meninggal. Pria yang mulai mengurung dirinya sendiri sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Pria yang membuat semua isi rumah merasa iba dengannya.

Theodore Nott. Menatap pintu kamar temannya itu. Hatinya juga pilu melihat nasip teman akrabnya yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

"Mate," desahnya lemah dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

Theodore Nott, masih mengingat seperti apa teman yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara ini.

Draco Malfoy, adalah pria kaya raya. Ia sangat berkharisma dan tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan berbentuk, wajahnya sangat tampan seolah tuhan benar-benar memahatnya dengan indah. Pria yang tak pernah merasakan apa itu susah. Karena, dirinya sudah bergelimang harta bahkan dalam kandungan. Pria yang dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan sangat pintar. Pria yang tak pernah merasakan cinta atau perasaan kasih sayang apapun. Pria yang tak pernah peduli akan sekitarnya dan terus berperinsip bahwa dirinya adalah sempurna.

Hingga, ia bertemu dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang memberinya untuk mengenal apa itu cinta dan membawanya kabur dalam sekejap. Membuat, Draco seolah kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Theodore menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa besar milik keluarga Malfoy. Orang tua Draco sendiri sepertinya menutup matanya dan tak peduli dengan nasip anaknya yang menyedihkan.

Banyak sekali berkas-berkas Malfoy Corp yang belum diperiksa dan ditanda tangani karena pemiliknya sepertinya sudah menjadi gila.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat, Mate. Kau bisa membuatku gila," ucap Theo mengacak pelan rambut hitamnya.

Theodore Nott adalah seorang dokter psikiater yang kini merawat temannya. Dia tahu penyakit Draco itu apa. Namun, binggung apa obatnya.

Ini adalah penyakit langka yang bisa membuat setiap orang meninggal, jika tak diobati.

Mungkin kalian akan tertawa, jika mengetahui apa penyakit Draco.

Draco tak pernah dicintai ataupun mencintai. Ia memang dekat dengan banyak wanita. Banyak wanita yang menghiasi kamarnya dan hidupnya. Namun, cinta sendiri ia tak pernah tau.

Hingga ia bertemu dengan Hermione. Wanita yang telah mengambil semuanya dalam sekejap dan membawanya pergi. Namun, jika kau mendengar cerita ini mungkin sama dengan novel picisan yang dijual dengan harga yang lumayan mahal.

Theo mengetahui temannya sedang jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang ditemuinya pertama kali dan terakhir dalam hidupnya. Hanya semalam saja, bisa membuat ia seperti ini.

Pria dengan rambut hitam itu berdiri. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi melihat penderitaan sahabatnya. Berdiri dan berlari menaiki tangga. Memikirkan semua perkataan yang akan ia katakan kepada Draco dan memikirkan konsekuensi yang mungkin ekstrim. Draco bisa menghajarnya sampai mati.

Membuka pintu kayu berat itu. Menatap kamar dengan ruangan yang luas. Nuansa gelap dan kelam serta lama sungguh khas dari seorang Malfoy. Disanalah, ia duduk diam dikasurnya yang dibentuk seperti Era-Victoria dengan renda-renda hitam. Dan berbagai macam ukiran dikepala ranjang.

Draco hanya duduk disudut kasur. Kedua tangannya ia taruh diantara kakinya dan termenung menatap tembok kamarnya sendiri. Ia masih mengenakannya. Mengenakan cincin itu.

"Draco," Panggil Theo perlahan. Namun, pria yang dipanggilnya itu hanya diam enggan menoleh atau apa.

"Draco," panggilnya lagi dengan suara agak tegas. Namun, reaksi pria itu masih sama.

"DRACO," jeritnya kesal. Reaksinya masih sama.

Mendekati temannya. Megoyangkan tangannya dihadapan Draco. Matanya hanya berkedip sebagai reaksi. Tapi, tubuhnya masih sama diam.

"Draco," panggilnya sedih. "Kumohon. Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Draco masih diam, tak memberikan reaksi apapun terhadap ucapan Theo.

"Draco. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencarinya. Namun, wanita itu seolah benar-benar hilang dari dunia ini." Ucap Theo putus asa. "Kumohon, kembalilah seperti Draco yang kukenal. Bukan seperti Draco yang menyedihkan ini."

Draco memberikan reaksi. Iris kelabunya yang lemah memandang Theo. "Kau dokter bukan?" ucap Draco datar tanpa nada dalam suaranya. "Aku sudah bilang apa penyakitku, bukan? Kau sendiri tahu apa obatnya. Seharusnya kau bisa mencarinya untukku,"

Theo diam, lidahnya tercekat tak bisa menjawab perkataan Draco. Kakinya berjalan lemas, keluar ruangan. Kepalanya pusing. Itu adalah ucapan yang pertama kali ia dengar dari Draco dan sangat menohok hatinya.

Ucapan Draco benar. Theo kesal. Ia marah terhadap wanita itu. Theo berjalan menuruni tangga. Mengambil mantel bulunya yang mahal dan berjalan keluar ditengah salju. Perkataan Draco membuatnya kesal dan marah terhadap Hermione.

Ya, Hermione. Nama yang bagus bukan? Namun, nama wanita itu yang bisa membuat Draco seperti ini.

**-FlashBack-**

Pria dengan rambut pirang platina itu sedang duduk meneguk beberapa gelas bir dalam ukuran mini. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Ia lelah dan kesal, karena tugas Malfoy corp yang begitu banyak membuatnya bisa gila. Ia memandang Theodore yang sedang menari dengan beberapa wanita dengan pakaian minim.

Yah, seperti malam-malam yang menjadi rutinitas bagi seorang Malfoy dan Nott adalah berpesta sampai pagi jika sedang terkena masalah atau sedang senang.

Menenguk kembali minuman itu dengan kasar. Memandang beberapa orang yang mulai melenggokan tubuhnya dengan asal. Menari dengan musik yang tak jelas dan malah membuat kepala Draco semakin pening.

Draco berjalan menuju balkon. Beberapa orang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, sementara para wanita memberikan tatapan menggoda. Namun, Draco tak peduli. Ia sedang malas bermain dengan wanita manapun.

Menenteng botol bir itu. Melonggarkan dasinya dan memandang cuaca yang sedang cerah. Dimana, bintang-bintang serta bulan bersinar begitu terang.

"Cuaca sungguh bagus," ucap suara merdu yang membuat Draco menoleh kaget. Ia mendapati seorang wanita yang sungguh manis dan cantik, belum pernah ia melihat wanita secantik ini dan itu membuat darahnya sedikit memburu atau memang karena minuman keras yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Um, ya." Jawab Draco menyeringai senang. Mendapati wanita berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kau suka melihat bintang? Aku menyukainya, ditambah lagi cuaca yang sungguh cerah," ucap wanita itu senang. Namun, Draco dapat mendengar nada putus asa pada suaranya.

"Aku menyukainya." Ucap Draco singkat. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum senang dan kembali memandang bintang-bintang. Sementara, Draco juga memandang bintang dan meneguk minuman keras ditangannya.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, membuat Draco menoleh, "Kau mau?" tawar Draco.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum namun mengeleng. "Minuman keras tak baik untukmu, tampan."

Draco hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Memang. Namun, terkadang justru minuman ini yang menemanimu ketika kau sedang mendambakan kesenangan."

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Draco menoleh memandang wajah wanita itu dengan pandangan tertarik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memperhatikan dirimu beberapa hari ini. Dan kulihat rutinitasmu sama, meminum minuman itu terus menerus. Menggoda beberapa wanita yang sedang lewat dan minum sampai mabuk sehingga membuat temanmu yang berambut hitam itu membantumu untuk keluar."

Draco tersenyum simpul sambil meneguk minumannya lagi. "Aku tak menyangka, kau mengetahui kebiasaanku. Apakah kau mata-mata?" canda Draco.

"Tentu tidak. Hanya saja, aku juga sering datang kesini ketika aku sedang membutuhkan sedikit hiburan."

"Aku juga." Ucap Draco hening. Ia masih bingung apa yang akan ia bicarakan lagi terhadap wanita disebelahnya ini. Kelihatannya wanita ini asyik jika diajak bicara.

Mereka hening sejenak. Draco sungguh membenci keheningan yang menyiksa ini. Namun, wanita itu sepertinya sangat asyik menatap bintang dilangit dengan tersenyum. Bagi Draco, wajah wanita ini jauh lebih menarik.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu sepertinya terkejut dan tersenyum. "Kau bisa memangilku, Hermione."

"Nama yang bagus. Namaku—"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu siapa. Draco, bukan?"

Draco menyeringai puas. "Kau tahu segalanya," kekehnya.

Mereka hening lagi. Beberapa orang mulai menyingkir dan memasuki lantai dansa. Sehingga menyisakan dirinya dan Hermione.

"Kau bilang. Kau suka datang kemari. Jika, sedang membutuhkan hiburan. Apa yang membuatmu. Ah, maaf. Aku lancang,"

Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan gugup Draco.

"Tak apa. Aku sedang sedih. Karena, aku baru saja putus. Kekasihku mencampakanku."

"Benarkah? Siapa pria yang tak tahu diuntung itu. Mencampakan wanita cantik sepertimu?" tanya Draco, memandang mata coklat madunya yang lembut. Sungguh pancaran kesedihan yang terlihat dari matanya yang cantik membuat Draco sedikit sedih.

Hermione tersenyum, "Semua pria. Rata-rata memperlakukan aku seperti itu."

Ucapan Hermione seolah menohok jantungnya dengan sangat keras. Draco memandang iba, wanita yang sedang bersamanya sungguh cantik. Pria itu sungguh tega.

"Maaf,"

"Tak apa. Sementara kau?"

"Um. Aku hanya ingin mencari kesenangan, tugasku begitu banyak membuat aku tenggelam didalam kertas." Kekeh Draco.

Hermione tertawa senang. Dan pemandangan itu seolah pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah ia rasakan.

Lagu romantis mulai terdengar dilantai dansa. "Mau berdansa?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba, mengulurkan tangannya. Hermione hanya tersenyum dan mengambil uluran tangan Draco. "Tentu,"

Draco dan Hermione perlahan mendekati lantai dansa. Ia menatap beberapa orang yang sedang berpelukan dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Draco mulai memegang pinggul Hermione yang langsing.

Kedua tangan mungil milik Hermione mulai ia lilitkan di sekitar leher Draco. mereka mulai mengerakan tubuh mereka sesuai dengan irama. Hermione, tersenyum simpul dan memandang wajah Draco yang memandangnya dengan lembut.

Hermione mulai menyenderkan kepalanya kedada Draco. Jujur, jantung Draco sedikit berdetak, berdetak sungguh kencang seolah mengedor-gedor jantungnya.

"Draco," panggil Hermione putus asa. "kudengar, kau sangat pandai memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut."

Draco terkejut dan menatap wanita yang sedang bersandar didadanya. "Kurasa,"

"Bisakah, kau memperlakukanku dengan lembut?"

Draco mengulus rambut coklat keriting milik Hermione. "Aku tahu ini lancang. Hanya saja, kau sepertinya berbeda dengan semua pria brengsek yang pernah kutemui."

Draco diam, mengulus rambut Hermione. "Kurasa. Namun, aku juga tak jauh berbeda dengan pria yang sering kau temui itu."

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Draco dengan pandangan sedih. Sungguh mata yang memancarkan kesedihan itu membuat Draco sedikit tersiksa.

"Maaf," ucap Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tak salah. Aku bukannya tak mau, hanya saja. Kurasa, aku tidak pantas."

Hermione hanya diam dalam dada Draco.

"Aku tak peduli. Kudengar dari temanku, kau adalah pria yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Namun, ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Aku yakin, kau bukanlah orang seperti itu."

"Hermione." panggil Draco. "Terimakasih. Aku sangat menghargai itu."

Hermione mendongak. Draco dapat melihat air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari matanya. Entah, masalah apa yang bisa membuat Hermione benar-benar putus asa seperti ini.

Draco menyentuh pipi Hermione yang putih itu dengan lembut. Mengulusnya sejenak seolah Hermione adalah barang yang sangat rapuh. Wajahnya, yang sedih membuat Draco iba.

"Hanya malam ini," ucap Hermione, memegang tangan Draco yang mengulusnya dan menariknya kebawah.

Draco diam. Ragu, memang mudah sebenarnya membuat wanita itu nyaman. Kemudian, pergi dari kehidupannya seolah tak pernah bertemu. Namun, Draco merasa lain ketika dengan Hermione. Perasaan yang membuat Draco tak mau membuat Hermione terluka karena cinta.

Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke Hermione. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan Hermione menerimanya. Draco dapat merasakan air mata Hermione yang asin yang keluar dari matanya. Mengecup air mata Hermione. Menciumnya dengan lembut diawal dan panas diakhir. Rasa bir, dari Draco yang menurut Hermione buruk ternyata berbeda ketika menikmatinya dengan cara ini.

Mereka berciuman dengan panas. Melumat bibir masing-masing, tak peduli dengan sekitar mereka seolah hanya mereka saja yang sedang diruangan itu. Memasukan lidah mereka dan bermain-main.

Draco melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena kehabisan udara.

"Hanya malam ini,"

Hermione tersenyum senang. Menarik kepala Draco dan menciumnya lagi, memeluk Draco seolah takut kehilangan. Menarik rambut platina Draco ketika mereka berciuman.

Draco sungguh menikmati ciuman ini. Seolah dirinya adalah seorang perawan yang belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta dan Hermione memberinya.

Hanya malam ini.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Hermione menarik tangan Draco keluar dari klub malam itu. Menariknya untuk menikmati malam London yang indah. Draco tersenyum. Jujur, baru pertama kali ia tersenyum dangan tulus dari hatinya.

Hermione tersenyum senang. Menarik Draco menuju sebuah restaurant yang menjual beberapa es krim. "Draco. aku tahu ini sudah malam. Namun, aku mau."

Draco tersenyum dan menganguk.

"Tuan, aku pesan rasa vanila satu. Kau mau Draco?"

"Mint," jawab Draco singkat. "Dan rasa mint untuknya,"

Penjual es krim itu memberikan dua eskrim kepada Hermione dan Draco. Hermione tersenyum senang, menjilat sebentar es krim miliknya. Ia menatap Draco yang sedang memandangnya dengan senang.

Lalu, dalam detik berikutnya. Hermione dapat mengetahui rasa eskrim milik Draco, begitu juga dengan Draco.

Hermione tersenyum memandang Draco. Menarik pria itu lagi berjalan saling mengandeng tangannya.

Mereka terus berpelukan, berciuman dengan mesra dan berjalan tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

Hingga waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu pagi. Cuaca London semakin dingin membuat Draco memasukan tangannya ke saku mantelnya yang hangat. Ia duduk disisi jalan, sementara Hermione berkeliling untuk mengetahui beberapa toko yang masih buka.

"Draco," seru Hermione senang. Draco menoleh dan berdiri, mendapati Hermione yang sedang menempelkan tangannya dikaca dan menatap gaun pengantin yang sungguh indah.

"Lihat, Draco. indah bukan?"

Draco berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Menatap gaun pengantik di rak estalase itu dan tersenyum simpul. "Ya. Kau pasti sangat cantik jika mengenakan gaun itu."

Hermione diam tak menjawab perkataan Draco. Ekspresinya berubah total dari senang menjadi sedih.

"Kenapa, Hermione. Ada yang salah?" tanya Draco.

"Bolehkah aku jujur?" tanya Hermione.

Draco mengangguk setuju. "Ini adalah gaun pengantinku. Yang kukembalikan,"

Draco diam menatap Hermione dengan iba. "Kekasihku meninggalkanku. Ia tak pernah datang kealtar gereja itu. Temannya memberi tahuku bahwa pria itu belum siap untuk menikahiku dan tak datang ke altar." Ucapnya menahan semua air matanya dengan semua kekuatannya. "Dia tak pernah datang. Aku kira, temannya bercanda. Dan terus meyakinkan kedua orang tuaku bahwa itu bohong."

"Aku terus menunngu di gereja itu. Bahkan, ketika semua orang hampir menghilang. Ternyata, benar. Semingu, setelah ia membatalkan pernikahan itu. Kudengar ia ternyata sudah menikah dengan orang lain." Kali ini Hermione sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis, memeluk dirinya dan jatuh berlutut. Menangis, berusaha menahan hatinya yang menagis pilu.

"DIa tak pernah datang."

Draco berlutut. Memeluk Hermione dengan lembut. Membiarkan wanita itu menangis didalam pelukannya. Hermione menangis dengan keras, meluapkan semua emosi yang ditahannya selama ini.

Draco membantu Hermione untuk berdiri. Dihapusnya air mata Hermione dengan kecupan lembut dibibirnya, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

Melepaskan pelukannya. Mengedor pintu toko itu dengan keras. Hermione hanya diam tertegun melihat apa yang Draco lakukan.

Draco terus mengedor pintu toko itu. Sampai seseorang berjalan membuka pintu toko dengan mengumpat-umpat. Namun, ia segera menghentikan umpatannya ketika ia melihat sosok pria tampan yang memandangnya dengan dingin.

"Tuan Dra—Draco Malfoy. Apa yang membuat pria seperti anda datang ketempat saya yang kecil ini?"

Draco menarik tangan Hermione. "Carilah gaun pengantin yang bagus untuknya dan aku." Seru Draco membuat Hermione bingung. "Dandanilah, aku ingin melihat wanita ini tampil cantik."

Pemilik toko itu tersenyum senang. Menarik tangan Hermione dengan lembut dan membawanya ke sebuah ruang ganti.

Draco sudah merubah pakaiannya dengan tuxedo hitam mahal yang dipilihnya barusan. Hampir satu jam ia menunggu Hermione yang tak kunjung menampakan diri.

Matanya terkejut ketika melihat Hermione mengenakan gaun pengangtin yang didesain dengan klasik dan elegan. Ia mengunakan penutup kepala dan memengang buket bunga. Rambutnya disanggul dan menyisakan beberapa rambutnya yang sengaja dibiarkan terurai.

Draco menyeringai senang. Sementara Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Draco membayar semuanya.

Mengulurkan tangannya, "Jadilah pengantinku malam ini, Hermione." ucapnya senang.

Hermione tersenyum lebar, menerima tangan Draco. "Ya,"

Draco tersenyum dan mengecup tangan Hermione. Memasukan cincin pernikahan yang baru saja dipilihnya ke jari Hermione. Begitu juga dengan Hermione. Penjaga toko itu tersenyum senang melihat pernikahan singkat ini.

Hermione berlari bersama Draco keluar dari toko itu. "Dimana bulan madu kita?"

"Entahlah, aku mengikutimu saja. Kaukan suamiku." Kekeh Hermione. Draco memandang Hermione gemas dan menciumnya lagi. Berciuman dengan mengenakan pakaian pengantin.

"Ayo kita ke hotel." Seru Draco senang. "Ini malam pertama, bukan?" goda Draco.

Hermione hanya tersenyum malu dan memukul pelan pundak Draco. Namun, ia mengiyakan ajakan Draco.

Draco memesan Hotel bintang lima dan memesan kamar yang paling mahal dan romantis.

Hermione tertegun menatap kamarnya yang besar dan mewah. "Draco," panggilnya senang.

"Ya, Istriku?" kekeh Draco. Hermione memeluknya dengan erat dan menciumnya lagi.

Mereka berciuman dengan mesra. Draco merebahkan Hermione ke kasur. Namun, Hermione menghentikan aksinya. Membuat Draco terkejut.

"Aku, tak mau membuat gaun pengantin ini rusak."

Draco tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. Kau mau bersiap-siap?"

Hermione menganguk senang. Hermione berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang besar dan mulai terdengar air yang keluar dari shower.

Draco melepaskan pakaiannya dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan kamar mandi yang lain. Melepaskan Tuxedo mahalnya dan tersenyum sambil mengulus cincin pernikahan mereka. Draco mengenakan pakaian mandi dan mengambil teh hangat lalu menuju balkon memandang bulan yang sungguh bersinar.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Draco menunggu. Hingga ia merasakan tangan kecil memeluk pinggulnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan mendapati Hermione tersenyum nakal terhadapnya.

"Kau sungguh cantik." Puji Draco, Hermione hanya tersenyum malu mendengarnya. "Tentu. Akukan Istrimu."

Dalam detik berikutnya terdengar suara indah yang dikeluarkan Hermione di kamar itu.

**-Xoxoxoxoxxoxo-**

Draco mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tersenyum simpul mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Percintaan mereka yang panas, keringat yang keluar dan ciuman yang menggila.

Ia meraba kasur sebelahnya dan tak mendapati wanita yang membuatnya hilang kendali. Ia masih tersenyum menggeledah kamar tidurnya. Semuanya. Ia tak menemukan wanita itu. Draco panik, ia mencari Hermione kemanapun. Namun, wanita itu sudah menghilang.

Ia duduk putus asa. Mengacak rambutnya perlahan. Ia menatap gaun pengantin yang dikenakan Hermione kemarin malam. Meraba gaun itu dengan lembut, ia menemukan secarik kertas.

**Terimakasih Draco. Kau telah memberikan malam yang indah untukku. Hanya saja, Aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu. Sama seperti perjanjian pertama kita. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku menyadari bahwa kau berbeda. Sekali terimahkasih.**

**Draco. Aku mencintaimu. Walau, aku yakin bahwa kita tak mungkin bisa bersama.**

**Hermione,**

Draco memandang kertas itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia merasa tubuhnya terasa berat. Ia terjatuh. Perlahan ia mulai menangis. Menangis pilu seolah ia disakiti. Ya benar, Hermione menyakitinya dan meninggalkan semua kenangan di hotel itu.

**-Flashback end-**

Theo berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti. London sungguh besar. Ia sudah menyuruh mata-mata untuk mencari Hermione. Namun, seolah wanita itu benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini.

Berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti. Menendang beberapa batu kecil, mendesah putus asa.

Draco menderita penyakit yang namanya Cinta. Ia baru pertama kali merasakan cinta, dan baru pertama kali merasa kehilangan juga. Obatnya hanya Hermione, jika tidak. Mungkin selanjutnya Theo akan memesankan peti mati untuk sahabatnya itu.

Ia mengeleng lemah dan pusing. Karena, memikirkan Draco. ia lupa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Mendekati apotik terdekat. "Aku membeli, obat sakit kepala." Ucap Theo. Namun, matanya masih memperhatikan beberapa obat yang terletak diestalase.

"Kurasa aku juga memberli obat penenang." Ucap Theo menunjuk beberapa obat.

"Yang ini?" tanya penjual obat itu. Mengambil obat dengan tangan kanannya. Theo benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat cincin yang digunakan oleh penjaga toko.

"Da—Dari mana kau mendapatkan cincin itu?" seru Theo tinggi. Wanita itu terkejut awalnya. Namun, ia tersenyum. "Suamiku memberikannya," ucapnya mengulus cincin itu dengan sendu.

"Siapa suamimu?"

Wanita itu diam dan enggan menjawab. "Siapa namamu," serunya lagi.

"Her—Hermione,"

Theo menatap Hermione dengan pandangan tak percaya. Benar yang diucapkan Draco, wanita ini sungguh cantik. Walaupun, bukan kalangan orang kaya. Wajahnya sederhana namun menampilkan kecantikan alami.

Pantas bisa membuat Draco seperti itu.

"Kurasa, Kau harus menemui seseorang yang memiliki cincin yang sama sepertimu."

Hermione terkejut. "Maaf, Aku sedang berkerja."

"Aku tak peduli. Kalau perlu aku bisa membeli apotik ini. Draco dalam keadaan kritis." Ucap Theo.

Hermione terdiam mendengar ucapan Theo. Apalagi dengan nama pria yang baru saja disebutnya. "Kau bercanda? Apa yang terjadi dengan Draco."

"Ikut aku, akan ku beritahu kau ketika kita sudah sampai."

Hermione menangguk dan meninggalkan tokonya setelah memberitahu teman kerjanya. Ia berlari bersama Theo. Theo mencegat taksi dan menceritakan semuanya. Membuat Hermione menangis sedih.

Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa Draco akan sangat terpukul akibat kepergiaannya.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Draco duduk lemah. Tubuhnya semakin lemah, mungkin ia tak bisa bertahan. Ia terlalu merindukan Hermione. jika ia mati, toh malah bagus. Setidaknya dirinya tak usah merasakan penderitaan ini lagi bukan?

Masih menatap cincin yang ada ditangannya. Tersenyum pilu.

"Cincin ini yang membuktikan bahwa kau nyata, Hermione."

Sebuah pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Draco menatap lemah, Theo yang berlari bagaikan kesetanan.

"Theo." Panggilnya lemah.

"Dra—Draco." panggilnya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. "Aku menemukan obatmu," ucapnya mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Draco terkejut kaget. Ia berdiri perlahan. "Kau— Kau tak becanda bukan?"

Sosok wanita bertubuh mungil masuk kekamarnya. Draco tertegun, kecantikan wanita itu masih sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Draco benar-benar kurus bagaikan mayat hidup.

"Her—Hermione," panggilnya menahan air matanya.

Hermione berjalan mendekati Draco. Menangis perlahan melihat pria yang sungguh kacau ini. Memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Maaf. Maaf Draco. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini," ucapnya menangis. Draco mengulus rambut Hermione. "Tak apa. Kuharap kau tak meninggalkanku lagi."

"Aku berjanji. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu selamanya.

Draco tersenyum. "Selamanya." Ucapnya mencium bibir wanita itu. Seolah hidupnya kembali lagi. Obat Theo benar-benar manjur. Membuat Draco mengenal apa itu kehidupan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ucap Hermione memeluk Draco dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Selamanya."

"Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi." Ucap Draco sendu. Menatap wanita yang memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Draco." ucap Hermione tersenyum lembut. Mengusap pipi pria itu dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Selamanya."

**-The end-**

**A/N : Heehe, bertemu lagi dengan saya. Wkwkw. Baru pertama kali kurasa aku membuat cerita dengan rated murni T tanpa embel-embel Semi M. Hahaha. Mungkin ceritanya agak geje, buruk. Romancenya tak kerasa. Garing-garing. Solanya baru pertama bikin cerita tanpa ide nakal atau lainnya. wkwkwk**

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini hehe,**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER.**

**Reviewnya please.**

**Constantinest**


End file.
